


The Sleeping Tyrant

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Marnie and the Shark [5]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:25:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Your matter-of-fact tone is getting better. I'm still not listening to you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sleeping Tyrant

Margaret watched the flames dance in front of the huge brick fireplace. She closed her eyes and sighed, feeling the heat warm her down to her soul. The election was in 10 days and activity at the White House had reached a fevered pitch. She was not there tonight though. Tonight she sat in Bruno’s sparse but expensive DC condo and stared at the fire. Fluffy colored pillows all over the floor surrounded her. There was a meat and cheese platter within arm’s reach and she held a full glass of Pinot Grigio. Bruno was in the study on the phone, but that was good anyway because she truly needed time for her thoughts.

It had been 20 months since their first night. The average couple might be planning their future but Bruno and Margaret were not the average couple. Being in the same town did not guarantee a continuation of the relationship. Though calling it a relationship was still a stretch. After biting down on it 4700 times Margaret told him she loved him after he took her out for her 35th birthday and had three tenors serenade her. It wasn’t Carreras, Pavarotti, and Domingo but it was romantic. After she told him he just caressed her face and said nothing. Margaret hoped the floor would swallow her whole but no such luck. And when he made love to her that night it was so tender and loving Margaret could not help but cry.

"I'm sorry; Janet doesn’t know when to shut up. She’s faxing me numbers and predictions."

"Polling?" Margaret asked.

Bruno nodded, sitting down on the floor. Like second nature, Margaret moved her legs apart and he rested there. The back of his head was on her shoulder and her arms went around his chest. He nibbled on pepperoni and sipped her wine.

"You're going to get heartburn later and be unbearable." She said in her matter-of-fact tone.

"Your matter-of-fact tone is getting better. I'm still not listening to you." He leaned to kiss her hand.

"I wouldn’t expect anything less. Have I ever told you how much I love this fireplace?"

"A few times. Marnie, I need to talk to you."

"Talk. But first give me my wine back."

"I have scotch and bourbon if you want something a bit stronger."

"Perhaps later. What do you want to talk about?"

"Thursday after the election I'm off and running. I’ll be in Philly for a few weeks, then San Francisco, Seattle, Salt Lake City, Boston, and New York. Nothing requires my attention in DC until March. I’ll be doing strategy, polling, and campaign finance work for the DNC. I’ll be in town at least three weeks...maybe more."

Margaret took a deep breath.

"Alright."

They were both quiet for a while but Bruno felt her tighten her grip on him. God, he wished she knew how hard this was for him too. He had no idea if he felt all she felt; most of the time Bruno knew it was a good idea not to discuss feelings. He was shocked and proud that Margaret was able to keep all of her emotions in check. It wasn’t that he expected her to be overly dramatic, but...the whole damn thing was hard for him to explain. Bruno reached to caress her hand and found it trembling.

"Marnie..."

"Shh. Don’t say anything."

"OK." He whispered.

Silence again. Just the sound of breathing and what could only be Margaret’s quickening pulse. Still, Bruno did what she asked him to do. It was the least he could do.

"I knew it wasn’t going to last forever." She finally said.

"Margaret."

Bruno extracted himself from her embrace and looked at her. The tears brimmed in her eyes but didn’t fall over. That was from months of practice. He caressed her cheek.

"I wish I knew what to say." He said.

"The truth. Just this one time tell me the absolute truth."

"I have done nothing but tell you the truth."

"OK. Then this shouldn’t be difficult." Margaret replied.

"What do you want to know?"

"How do you feel Bruno? Oh God." She closed her eyes and the tears fell. "I promised myself a long time ago not to get caught up and I was proud of myself but to be honest it’s been 20 months and even though it’s been far from some whirlwind romance I want to know. I dare say I deserve to know. If you didn’t feel something then why would you be here...why would I?"

She said all of that in about 30 seconds but Bruno heard it all. He took a deep breath and wiped her tears.

"You are amazing Margaret. Beautiful, funny, smart, and more tolerable than any woman should be. Life hands you lemons and you make lemonade. I sweep into your life; you adapt. I don’t think I’ve...no, I have never met a woman like you before."

"But you won't stay? You won't put real time into whatever we have."

"My life is busy and frenetic now. To drag you along..."

"No, honesty Bruno. You always promised that and I need it now."

"I'm not that man Marnie. I've had these moments where I wished I could be but I don’t know how to be. I'm me, and I know you’ve accepted that. I'm the guy who swoops in, gives you the time of your life, and rushes out. I'm John Willoughby. You're better off without me though I do wish I could keep you."

"I'm not a sweater." She replied.

"If you were at least I could fold you up and put you in my suitcase."

Bruno took her into his arms and held her tight.

"I'm still here for two weeks." He said, not knowing what that meant.

Margaret nodded. When he pulled away she kissed him softly.

"I'm just here for tonight." She said.

"What do you want to do?"

"Stay right here in front of this fire."

"We can imagine we’re different people. Lets be the bickering married couple."

"No." Margaret held up her hands and laughed. "We’re always them. Lets be the newlyweds who can't get enough of each other."

"Are you sure? Somehow my back always hurts the day after they come out to play."

Margaret jumped on him and they rolled over the rug. Bruno held her face in both of his hands.

"How many people are privy to this side of you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question. Not that many; you are not the only one who makes their work their life."

"I like it. I like this side."

She kissed him again.

"So, newlyweds?"

Bruno held her hands over her head as he unbuttoned her blouse.

"This man can't get enough of her." He said. "He has to have her."

"Does he love her?" Margaret asked.

"With his whole heart. Body and soul; even if he doesn’t deserve the love she gives in return."

"He doesn’t. But she will give it readily right now. Not always, but right now."

***


End file.
